Coup d'Etat
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Squalo parle avec Dino. Il se souvient. Il se rappelle la fois où Xanxus lui a annoncé qu'ils allaient attaquer le QG des Vongola. Et ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. X3S44 pas de lemon mais un lime. Un tout pitit eu OOC. J'suis nulle pour les résumés, désooolée. Oh, et c'est un YAOI.


_Pairing :__ Xanxus x Squalo _

_Rating :__ T→ M_

_Contexte :__ A la fin de l'arc Varia, quand Xanxus est au sol, Lancia vient d'arriver, Squalo parle avec Dino. _

_Titre :__ Coup d'Etat. _

_Description :__ Quelle réponse stupide. C'était pourtant évident qu'il n'aurait rien lâché. Pas le Xanxus que je connais. Pas celui qui a mené un coup d'état contre son père simplement parce qu'il n'était pas son fils biologique. Pas celui a qui j'ai tenu tête cette fois là… Oui, ce soir là…_

_Résumé :__ Squalo, en parlant avec Dino, se souvient. Il se rappelle de la fois où Xanxus lui a annoncé qu'ils allaient attaquer le QG des Vongola. Et ce qui s'est passé ensuite._

_Attention : Ceci est un YAOI, un Shonen-ai, un Boy's Love, bref, ce récit montre une relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux homes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas, point barre. Les homophobes, vous êtes priés de dégagez, Merci ~_

_Attention 2__: Lime mais pas de Lemon, désolée, j'aurais pu le faire mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idées. Squalo est peut-être un peu moins vif ou plus doux que dans la série, à la fin, Xanxus est un poil plus gentil mais j'ose croire que la situation s'y prête. L'OS est très court : pile poil 1000 mots. Je me base entièrement sur l'anime donc il peut y avoir des différences avec le manga. _

_Disclaimer :__ Les personnages et l'univers de Reborn ne m'appartiennent pas (Snif…Lambo-san) mais sont à l'auteur, Akira Amano. La fiction elle-même est de moi._

* * *

Oui… Je n'avais pas menti en disant ça au cheval ailé… Xanxus, s'il avait su que les bagues le rejetteraient ainsi…Aurait tout détruit, tous les obstacles afin de les posséder, d'être le dixième du nom… Oui, c'est ça, tout, y compris lui-même. Le fils du neuvième du nom… Il a beau dire, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le fait de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir sur le siège de dixième boss des Vongola qui l'a mis dans cet état… Je pense plutôt que c'est cette impression de n'avoir plus personne, plus rien de solide. Si sa mère lui avait menti, et que celui qu'il avait pris pour son père toutes ces années ne l'était finalement pas…Toute sa vie était remise en question, qui était-il au fond ?

Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis que l'un des déchets qu'il aime insulter. Se rend-il seulement compte que sans nous il n'aurait jamais pu aller si loin ? Bah, après tout, on commence à le connaître.

Xanxus…La seule personne dans ce monde que j'ai bien voulu suivre. D'un seul regard j'ai su que je ne le battrais jamais. Pas au niveau des capacités, quoique sans doute aurait-il pu me vaincre, mais j'ai su que jamais je n'arriverais à lui porter le moindre coup. Avec un seul coup d'œil.

Aussi, quand il nous a annoncé pour son désir de coup d'état, j'ai attendu. Attendu que tous soient sortis. Qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et moi dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait-il demandé, agressif.

_ Tu vas devenir boss, pourquoi mener un coup d'état. Si on échoue, toutes tes chances s'envoleront.

_ Poses pas de questions, ça te regardes pas. avait-il éludé sèchement.

_ En tout cas…Ne comptes pas sur moi.

Il m'avait fixé avec un regard empli d'une rage pure… A laquelle succéda une pointe de tristesse à peine perceptible.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

_ Alors je quitte les Varias. Je trouverais bien des gens forts à affronter ailleurs. avais-je lâché, déterminé.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un déchet, Squalo…

Ouais… On peut dire ça. Je ne bougeais pas, restant face à lui comme pour le défier. Tout était clair dans ma façon de le lui dire : ma décision n'était pas ferme ni définitive… Il me fallait une bonne raison de le laisser tout risquer sur un coup de tête. Il s'était approché, furieux. Il avait continué, se rapprochant toujours. Et moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas, forçant mon corps à une immobilité de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. S'il continuait d'avancer, il entendrait que mon cœur battait d'une façon bizarre, trop rapide, pas assez régulière. Puis il verrait la lueur de doute que j'essayais de planquer dans mon regard. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter comme je l'espérais, il continua de marcher lentement. La scène dura sans doute une poignée de secondes mais cela me sembla durer des heures. Une éternité. J'étais si troublé que j'en oubliai de remarquer lequel de nous deux avait finalement embrassé l'autre. Je me contentais seulement de profiter de l'instant qui, sans doute, serait mon dernier vivant. Etrangement, il approfondit le baiser et se pencha. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes pour respirer, nos yeux se croisèrent et ce que je vis dans les siens finit de me convaincre. Il était à la fois enragé et complètement paumé…Et il y avait cette étincelle de luxure que je n'avais encore jamais vue chez lui. Je devinais aisément ce qu'il put discerner dans les miens : un mélange complexe de doute, d'envie et d'impatience. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Une simple dispute parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais refusé de me battre. Et un baiser. Puis un autre, plus passionné. Ses mains sous mon T-shirt, effleurant doucement mon torse. Je frémis. Je sentis ses doigts descendre lentement. Je lui enlevais sa chemise blanche, en profitais pour admirer la vue. Oui, tout ça à cause de sa désillusion et de mon obstination.

_**Ellipse**_

Allongés sur le canapé, moi couché sur son torse, je fermais les yeux. Si j'avais cru que ce jour arriverait ailleurs que dans mes rêves… Il tentait de m'ignorer mais je sentais son regard me frôler par instants.

_ Alors, c'est pour quoi ton coup d'état ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas tes affaires. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

J'hésitais un moment puis finis par lâcher :

_ Ouais…

Ce que j'avais vu dans ses yeux, ce doute, cette solitude… Cela avait fini par me convaincre de le faire. Je me levais et commençais à m'habiller.

_ Hey, Squalo ?!

Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fit sursauter… Oui, c'était un peu plus doux qu'il y avait quelques minutes comme façon de le dire.

_ C'était pas trop mal…Faudra recommencer.

_ Mouais, si tu veux. acquiesçais-je.

J'étais sorti. Quelques jours plus tard, il se battait face à son père et révélait l'horrible vérité. Pire, il finissait emprisonné dans la percée du point zéro.

Et nous voilà là, lui étendu au sol. La bague du ciel l'a rejeté. Rien d'étonnant pour quelqu'un qui ne porte pas le sang des Vongola. Je ne suis même pas surpris, juste un peu attristé. Et je viens de hurler sur le cheval ailé :

_ S'il avait su pour le secret des bagues, est-ce que vous croyez que Xanxus aurait abandonné la position de Boss ?

_ Qui sait ?

Quelle naïveté. Moi, moi je le sais.

_ Bien sûr que non !

Evidemment, c'était…c'était tellement digne de lui. Il n'aurait jamais choisi de laisser tomber, ça ne lui ressemblait. Le Xanxus que je connaissais faisait exploser sa fureur et elle emportait tout sur son passage.

_ Il aurait fait brûler sa colère encore plus férocement et aurait tout détruit, y compris les lois !

Y compris lui-même. Y compris nous autres, ces déchets qui le soutenions depuis tout ce temps. Oui, rien n'aurait su résister à Xanxus, même pas moi. Rien du tout.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure :** _Voilà voilààà ! Ceci est mon tout premier OS sur ce site (je viens juste de m'inscrire, convaincue par le nombre incroyable de fictions géniales que j'y ai lue). Et donc je le poste… Pourquoi celui-ci, me direz vous, alors que j'en ai écris tant d'autres ?! Hum… Je ne sais pas. Je suis en pleine période Reborn et c'est, pour l'instant, l'un des meilleurs (ou des moins mauvais - -;) que j'ai pondu. Désolée pour le tout mini lime, mais les lemon et moi, c'est compliqué (j'aime les lire ais j'ai du mal à les écrire)._

_Je me suis relue. Deux fois. Mais il doit bien rester quelques fautes, je m'en excuse. _

_Review ? S'il vous plait *o* ! _


End file.
